This invention generally relates to the field of fruit flavored drinks such as fruit juices and, particularly, to such beverages having high concentrations of vitamins.
The need for a daily intake of vitamins is widely recognized. However, the dietary consumption of most people does not include the proper amount and the variety of vitamins which are essential for good health and well being. The U.S. Recommended Daily Allowance (RDA) of vitamins are generally considered to be as follows:
______________________________________ VITAMIN U.S. RDA ______________________________________ A 5000 I.U. C (Ascorbic acid) 90 mg D 400 I.U. E (d alpha tocopherol succinate) 30 I.U. B.sub.1 (Thiamine mononitrate) 1.5 mg B.sub.2 (Riboflavin) 1.7 mg B.sub.6 (Pyridoxine HCl) 2 mg B.sub.12 6 mg Niacin 20 mg Folic acid 0.4 mg Pantothenic acid 10 mg Biotin 0.3 mg ______________________________________
With an increased awareness of the need for vitamins, many people take vitamin supplements in the form of tablets, capsules, elixirs and the like. However, for the very young and the elderly and those who have strong gag reflexes, the taking of the Recommended Daily Allowance of vitamins in such forms is frequently not very acceptable.
For many years fruit juices and other fruit flavored drinks have been fortified with vitamins. However, in these cases the number of vitamins and the concentrations thereof have been very limited because of the rather severe effects such vitamin additions have on the taste and palatability of such additions.
Despite a significant effort on the part of many in the field, a substantial need still exists for an easy and palatable way for taking all or a substantial portion of the Recommended Daily Allowance for vitamins. The present invention provides a very tasty fruit flavored drink which satisfies that need.